


I Think I'll Have Your Heart

by trashforanidala (MyBleedingSapphireHeart)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anakin going hoe for Padmé, Ani joins the dark side for an angel, Anidala Hannigram AU, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Padmé Amidala, By Padmé, Dark, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Padmé Amidala, F/M, FBI Agent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Give me a Ani going slut for Padmé, Hannibal!Padmé Amidala, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jealous Padmé Amidala, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker, Seduction to the Dark Side, Serial Killer Padmé Amidala, Shy!Anakin Skywalker, That's legit the fic tho, Will!Anakin Skywalker, for a short while tho, seriously, that should be a tag, the irony tho, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBleedingSapphireHeart/pseuds/trashforanidala
Summary: Anakin has a hard time with the recent resurface of the serial killer Sidious. With the new Big Bad Amidala entering the scene, his boss and friend Obi, who was the head of the BAU, has been putting a lot of pressure on him.Luckily, Anakin wasn't alone. He's fallen in love with his therapist, Dr. Naberrie, who's always been there for Anakin since he became her sort of patient. But unofficial therapist or no, Anakin worries about the good doctor from finding out his feelings despite how much he wants to wax poetics about it.But Padmé wasn't interested in him like that, he was sure. Why would she be?For all of Anakin's empathy though, he hasn't realized that Amidala was in love with a certain curly haired consultant. Not yet, at least.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Think I'll Have Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot REFUSED to leave my head after the idea of a Hannigram version of Anidala popped into my head and next thing I know my brain tells me (AFTER A TWO MONTH WRITERS BLOCK AND MENTAL EXHAUSTION) that I MUST write this fic that combines two of my fav ships and my beloved Dark Padmé trope. So, here we are brain. Ya happy?
> 
> Honestly, at least it was FINALLY pushing out ideas for my other WIP since my exams are finally over. PHEW!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy serial killer Padmé seducing human disaster Anakin!! This will stay a one shot cuz I got a WIP and I don't think I can say anymore about this idea but feel free adopt the idea n write a bigger fic! Hit me up then, my tumblr is @trashforanidala loll

Padmé was in a different league. Pedestal. Planet, hell solar system even. She was unlike anything Anakin had ever seen and anyone Anakin had ever met. In fact, Anakin 90% sure that she was an angel. A graceful and sweet angel.

Anakin on the other hand…

Anakin was nothing.

Really, how she could smile at him when he sat across from her with motor oil stained pants and the occasional stubborn dog hair on him was beyond him. Didn't he disgust her? He, unstable freak of the century with a terrible fashion sense and sweaty shoulder-length curls he refused to cut, and blood-curdling nightmares that made him scream. Her, absolute perfection, tightly braided bun, crisp and gleaming light pink pantsuit with white strips and shiny gold shoes with too high heels that would hurt anyone lesser (but not her, she was strong and could endure so much more). How she looked him up and down and still so softly, looking – dare he say it – _pleased_ as she sat crossed legged from him (maybe she found him funny, that's why she was pleased). God, how could she stand him and his cheap clothes? Why didn't he just burn his entire wardrobe to save her pretty deep eyes?

Oh, her eyes! Such browns, like the chocolate he would've probably given her at a different time. In a different universe. Not here; here he was nothing.

"Your drifting Ani," his angel called out softly, causing Ani to blush at her usage of his nickname.

"Just thinking," he admitted as he evaded her inquiring gaze, resisting the urge to pick off the dog hairs on himself. (Doing so meant sullying his angel's perfect office floor with them.)

"About?" She cajoled.

Anakin cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Dating... I guess."

"Ah," was all she said, a strange flash in her eyes. (Probably pity at how hopeless he was - )

"Did someone catch your eye?" She asked, her head tilted slightly. (She wore the pink gloss today - shit, don't stare.)

Oh, how Anakin desperately wanted to admit it was her, and yet he couldn't; he couldn't risk ruining their fragile relationship, this not-really-patient-and-therapist thing they have. He couldn't do it, couldn't risk her displeasure and unavoidable disgust. (Couldn't risk not seeing her anymore, god how he needed her in his life - when the fuck did it get so bad, ugh!)

Anakin took in a shaky breath, thinking about how much he should tell her. "Just the one," he decided to admit, still wanting to say it was her and that it will always be her. In this life in the next in a parallel universe and a completely different one even.

"Ah, congratulations!" Padmé exclaimed with hands clasped over her knee. She gave him a comforting smile, that strange glint back in her eyes.

"I think I'm in love," he blurted out rather foolishly, he thinks to himself as it made him sound too wistful, too pathetic. (Stupid, like a little boy. A child compared to her ugh, what are you, 10?)

Padmé's answering smile was all teeth.

"How long have you known her?" She inquired. "How did you meet?"

"Um, I met her through work," he continued, feeling uncomfortable about the situation now. Now he had to talk about her but _not_ talk about her. Hopefully, he didn't give anything away. “I uh, I’ve known her a few months now.”

She tilted her head at him, signaling him to continue.

“I don’t really know her as well as I want to, but I do know the basics, like likes and dislikes… it’s… it’s stupid; I’m stupid.”

“You’re not, Ani,” his angel refuted firmly. “In fact, you’re a very intelligent man.”

Surprised, he looked up at her to see her giving him a soft smile. “You can tell me anything, Ani.”

“Do you,” he started hoarsely, “believe in… love at first sight?” he finished off in a high and squeaky voice, feeling his face heat up and wanting to sink to the floor like a puddle of goo.

Padmé paused, thinking about his words. “I… do, actually. In a way,” she slowly admitted. Then something flashed over her face, too quick for Anakin to notice. “Is that the case?” She asked curiously, her face neutral. “It was love at first sight?”

“Of a sort. I mean,” he shifted, straightening a bit in his seat, “I find her very, very beautiful, yeah, and highly intelligent and um, the more I know her the more… Otherworldly, she seems. Like too good to be true, unbelievable and way way _way_ out of my league.”

Padmé blinked. “I see. To you, she is the ideal woman.”

“More than the ideal,” he felt the need to correct, although he was talking about Padmé herself. “Like… too good,” he repeated lamely.

“And how does that make you feel?”

Anakin grimaced, both at the cliché question and the answer to said question. “Oh, the obvious: inadequate, worthless, pathetic – the classics, basically.”

“You’re none of those, Anakin,” Padmé insisted. “You are a fine specimen yourself, believe me.”

_I_ can’t _,_ Anakin thought to himself a bit desperately. _Not when you clearly don’t feel the same. Not when, at best, you see me as a friend._

At times like this Anakin wished that he was bolder, braver. That he had the confidence to tell her his true feelings and not worry about her reaction. Times like this he wished he could woo her, say the things he always thought after seeing her, write her letters she deserved describing her perfection, her grace and her smiles.

In another universe, perhaps he could – did, even. But not here.

“Don’t downplay yourself, Anakin.”

“Okay,” was all he could say.

~*~

Obi gave Anakin mixed feeling, though he cared deeply for him. He first met him when he was a trainee and he gave these guest lectures as one of the most successful profilers. They talked briefly where Obi admitted how promising he looked but pointed out many flaws as well, saying if he improved then he’d be great. Anakin felt elated at the compliments but frustrated and angry at the nitpicking of his flaws. From then on it became a trend, and was at it’s peak now with Obi becoming the head of the BAU so quickly – he wasn’t that young, of course, but young enough to gain attention.

Now Obi was stuck between drilling and pushing Ani and scolding him for not taking proper care yet also worrying that he was too _unstable_.

Which led to Anakin’s current foul mood. Honestly, he was _fine_ but most importantly he was _good_ at his job; pushing and pulling and remaining undecisive over him _will not help_. Is Anakin a child or a capable adult? Do decide soon Obi you _goddamn little_ –

Anakin inhaled sharply. He was fine. Just a little tired. Obi was just concerned for him. Anakin was getting more tired lately and he _has_ been having more nightmares. Anakin shouldn’t speak ill of Obi; after all, Obi meant well and knew him best. Anakin’s just… tired. Just a little tired.

“Ani? Anakin!”

Jerking sharply, Anakin looked up and saw Padmé leaning out of the doorway and looking at him with a little frown. “Are you alright, Ani?” she asked softly.

Immediately he felt all his tension drain out of his body. Padmé was safe, Padmé was his paddle. He was fine, he was with her now. He’ll always be fine with her.

“Ani?”

“I’m fine,” he said as he got up and approached her. “I’m fine now,” he admitted softly. Normally that would worry him, this sudden relaxation but Padmé was good, Padmé wanted what was best for him.

His angel, Aphrodite, Psyche, smiled. “I’m glad this is a safe place for you,” she said as she moved out of the way for him to enter.

“I uh, don’t hate these sessions as much now, Dr. Naberrie.”

“Padmé,” she correctly as she smoothed down her pencil skirt before sitting. Her outfit was clean and nicely cut and, as always, her hair was done in an intricate bun he couldn’t possibly understand. “Only fair since I’ve been calling you Ani for a while,” she added with an amused smile.

“I’m regretting telling you that nickname. Not even Obi calls me that!”

“And how are things with Obi?” she asked.

Anakin’s grin disappeared. “Um, complicated.”

“Oh?” she tilted her head.

“He’s um, worried that I may not be well. He knows it’s hard for me to look, yeah, but we both know this is for the best. But today he was worried that I may not be all… there.”

“He worries for your health?”

“He worries for my use,” Anakin said before he paused, realizing his words. “I-I mean, he worries, yeah, but I know he’s getting some pressure from Windu lately in finally catching Sidious, so things have been… tense, overall.”

“He’s putting pressure on you but at the same time worries you are not “all there” to do your task.”

Anakin grimaced. “Basically.”

Padmé paused, thinking over her words. “Obi’s internal war is not of my concern,” she slowly admitted. “Harsh as it may seem, I care for you and not Obi’s work stresses. _Has_ he been pushing you too much?"

“I’m _fine_ , I’m not fragile.”

“I’m not calling you fragile,” she quickly corrected. “I am merely saying, we all have a tolerance for things.” Here she smiled. “You may do good but breaks are needed. Doesn’t it feel tiring, doing it again and again with mental strain?”

He frowned. “You think I should take a break.”

“Yes. Refresh your mind. Relax a little.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Try. I worry for you Ani.”

Anakin blushed. “M-Maybe later, we’re working on Sidious now. Although if Amidala strikes, I doubt Obi will give me a break.”

Padmé gave a small smile. “Ah, yes. The new serial killer, newer than Sidious but said to be more dangerous.”

“Windu thinks they’re worse than Sidious – more intelligent, ambitious and more interested in leaving dead bodies.”

“Hence the pressure on getting Sidious; one less Big Bad to worry about.”

“Yep,” he admitted, popping the ‘p’.

“What do you think about Amidala?”

“Uhh,” Anakin gave paused, gathering his thoughts on this new killer. “Intelligent, yeah, definitely strategic. Patient, and has… sophisticated tastes. The flowers on the last body showed a specific kind of symbolism, as did the placement of the body and that silk cloth that was draped over it, mimicking dresses from Ancient Rome. Needless to say, they’re good, with an appreciation for beauty and the arts.” He swallowed. “Left no evidence and shows no sign of stopping.”

“That worries you.”

“Yes.” _Sort of. They don’t worry me, more like, intrigue me. I’m curious._

Anakin was fine. Just tired. And maybe a bit out of it. Then again, Amidala was… different. Even from Sidious, who was also different. He wanted to know more about them, and that scared him.

He’s been rattled from seeing a Sidious crime scene in the flesh for once and Amidala wasn’t helping his sleep. Maybe he should take a break soon. His mood swings were getting worse, he can’t sleep, he can barely eat and now he’s dealing with not one but two killers. Lovely.

“Amidala’s… different,” he added. “I don’t know why, but I can’t get him out of my head.”

Padmé tilted her head. “Have you wondered why?”

He blinked. “Uhh…”

“Usually there is a reason why we cannot get rid of some thoughts. Think about Amidala, about what makes him special. Think on why you can’t get them out.”

“Will it work?”

“It may. I certainly think it’s worth a short.”

_He decided to follow her advice that night, closing his eyes and sinking into his head for the first time in a long time._

_Dark with a red hue, was what he first saw. A red screen of sorts over his eyes, coloring everything he saw. He… moved around, floated actually, shoving aside past killers that lingered from past cases._ _Everything was cluttered, a maze really. Hard to navigate. So, he just loosened himself, thinking to himself of Amidala and the lingering effect they gave him._

“What if I don’t like what I find out?”

_A dinner table, out in a forest clearing. An empty plate in front of him, who sat at the head._

Padmé smiled. “You have me for that.”

_Nothing more. Nothing less. An empty plate in an empty forest._

~*~

“Did it work?”

“No, I just… if anything I-I’m even more confused. I got nothing. Nothing!”

“Give it time. I’m sure you’ll see Amidala soon enough.”

_A plate with a heart in a bustling forest, birds chirping – no, screaming – wolves howling and snarls being heard behind Anakin. Anakin didn’t care, he was fixated on making sure the heart – his heart, from the wide hole in his suited chest – was carefully placed on the plate, wiping off the stray droplets of blood with his handkerchief._

_Suddenly it all quieted. Anakin looked up. She came in, practically gliding, her white gown artfully hugging her body, flowing down in a long skirt that dragged behind her. Bare feet but not dirtied, no. A beautiful halo filled with stars, swirling galaxies and floating colorful flowers. Her brown hair flowed down fully, her curls resting softly on her chest. She had no face, but she was no less beautiful to him._

_She reached out towards him and he hastily rushed to her, taking her hand and leading her to her seat at the head of the table, where he set the plate. He pulled her chair for her and she sat down, gazing at his heart, making Anakin squirm in suspense._

_She placed a hand to her chest and looked up at him, and Anakin knew she was deeply pleased and even more touched so he couldn’t help his smile. She excitedly gestured for him to wait and leaned down, gently lifting her skirt to show a box that was covered by the gown. Grabbing it, she got to her feet, handing the box to Anakin who felt deeply flattered at the gesture alone._

_Untying the red ribbon, he opened the stark white box. A heart lay inside and he knew whose it was. Sure enough, when he looked at her with a painfully wide smile, there was a hole in her chest too, gaping and bleeding like his. He picked up her heart while still smiling and cradled it close to himself. He looked at it in awe for a few moments before he looked at her again._

_She wore the pink gloss that day._


End file.
